July Live Journal Prompt Fics
by StarlightFilly
Summary: Here is where I shall post all the stories I'm writing for the Live Journal July Challenge. Each day we are given a prompt in which to write a story using. Summary for each story can be found on the chapter. not all prompts shown ask for missing prompts
1. 1st July Heatwave in the Hub

**Title:** Heat-wave in the Hub  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** general  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Summary:** A heat-wave in Cardiff is really debilitating for our favourite team  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC  
**Word Count:** 428  
**  
A/N: **Written in response to **horizonssing** 's Day One challenge. I thought I'd give it a go.

_"Summer afternoon - summer afternoon;  
to me those have always been the two most  
beautiful words in the English language."_

_- Henry James_

* * *

The sunlight streamed through the trees, casting dancing shadows along the path. Children played in the parks whilst parents watched over them. The jingle of an Ice-Cream Van could be heard as it drove along the Bay. Tourists searched for places to go during this rare scorching heat. The chime of a bell could be heard as the door opened revealing a run-down tourist office. Behind the desk sat a young man, early 20's by the look of him although his eyes looked much older. His jacket and tie had been abandoned in the back room and the sleeves of the wine red shirt were pushed up above the elbow. He sighed softly, for now content to stay hidden within the coolest part of the base. But it was not to last. A clear American voice came to him through the comms unit.

"Ianto, we need you down here!"

The Welshman hefted himself up from where he was lounging in a chair and pressed a button below the desk to open the secret door. He stepped through, the trapped summer heat rushing to meet him as the door closed again behind him. Sweat soon plastered his hair to his head as he made his way down to the rest of the team. One look around told him that they were all in the boardroom, probably with fans going full blast. He opened the door, the room cooler than the main Hub. He smiled.

"Ianto mate, how is it fair that you get to sit upstairs in that infinitely cooler area whilst we're stuck down here, doing work?"

The cockney voice was teasing and by it, it was obvious that none of them were actually doing any work at all. Ianto Jones took his usual seat at the table, pleasantly surprised to find that once every 10 seconds a cooling breeze was blown into his direction.

"Ok guys, this heat-wave is doing nothing for us, the weevils are hiding, and the rift is quiet so go home. Go home, get some ice-cream, cool off, go to the beach, do whatever just…keep your phones on ok?"

The team quickly nodded before standing and rushing from the underground base that had been as hot as hell itself for the past two days. Jack caught Ianto's arm as he made to leave the room.

"And what would my sexy young Welshman be doing on a summer afternoon such as this?"

"Well, sir I was thinking…Ice-cream, beach and…the man that I love by my side?"

In answer came the famous Jack Harkness grin.


	2. 2nd July Holiday in the Sun

**Title:** Holiday in the Sun  
**Charaters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto kinda  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** general  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** typical british summer, it's raining in Cardiff and the team are trapped in the Hub doing paperwork...all except one, Ianto.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC  
**Word Count:** 558

**A/N:** Written in response to **horizonssing**'s Day Two Challenge.

i176./albums/w185/theharkness/horizonssing/day2.png

* * *

"Jack! Can you please stop using the lift, we're about to flood down here."

The Captain looked around at his base as he slowly descended into it. Gwen was right; the pool at the base of the structure was overflowing. It was summer wasn't it? July, the month of sun! Apparently the British summertime was going to be as dreary as it usually was, just once Jack longed for some kind of freak heat-wave. Not only was the water overflowing but the build-up of rubbish around the Hub was fairly obvious. Ianto had only been gone for one day and already the Hub looked like it had been ransacked by pizza-crazed seagulls.

Jack sighed as he attempted to do his bit, picking up the empty card Starbucks cups on the desks he walked past and placing them in a bin bag that was beginning to bulge. No-one had even attempted to try the coffee machine, none wanting to incur Ianto's wrath and be stuck with instant coffee for the rest of the month. Speaking of Jack's sexy young Welshman, Ianto had disappeared on the team. Three days so far. He was coming back tomorrow, but Jack wanted him back now. Three days down in Cornwall. Cornwall? Why Cornwall when jack was in Cardiff? Mainly because Jack had told the archivist to get back in touch with his family that he'd pretty much abandoned when he joined Torchwood London. The family had insisted that he go down to Cornwall with them on a holiday of sorts.

Now Jack, being as he was, and that being that he very much missed the Welshman, had been ringing him everyday, just to check everything was ok and to reassure Ianto that he wasn't needed at the Hub. Of course, these were the only reasons Jack phoned, he wouldn't ever ring him just to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels he loves so much or to reassure himself that Ianto wanted to speak to him. Not at all. It was through these phone-calls that Jack had discovered that whilst Cardiff was stuck in this British summer, Cornwall in fact was in the midst of a heat-wave and this often brought forth images of Ianto in shorts and t-shirts, maybe even bared chest.

11.00am, check in time. 11am had become the time in which Jack would call Ianto in the morning and 10pm being the time for their night-time conversations. As he listened to the optimistic ringing tone, Jack sighed, this was almost domestic and the thought brought the infamous Harkness grin to his features.

"Hey Jack!" The Welshman's tone was bright and happy and Jack was immediately glad that Ianto had gone on this trip.

"Hey Ianto, how are things doing?"

"They're great, I'm glad you talked me into coming out here! Jack, listen I…" A voice could be heard calling out in the distance.

"Ianto hey! Is that your boss again?" Ianto's reply to the question was muffled as a different voice came over the phone.

"Jack was it? I'm sorry but we're gonna have to cut short your call this morning, Ianto's scheduled to go diving,"

Jack looked puzzled before the background noise became clear. Ianto seemingly pleading for them not to whilst the movement of others could be heard. Just before the phone cut off, Jack heard a rather comical splash.


	3. 3rd July Teacup Tempest

Title: Teacup Tempest

**Title:** Teacup Tempest

**Charaters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Owen kind of

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** general

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Ianto, ever the walking dictionary stops Jack in his tracks but the tempest in a teacup can become a full-blown storm.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

**Word Count: **312

_tea·cup /__ˈtiˌk__ʌ__p/__ tee-kuhp  
–noun  
1. a cup in which tea is served, usually of small or moderate size.  
2. a teacupful.  
—Idiom  
__**3. tempest in a teacup or teapot, a disturbance or uproar about little or nothing.**_

Jacks anger could be felt even from the archives where Ianto was currently hiding. It was only when silence befell the Hub again that Ianto moved back to the main area. He knew it wasn't over, not at all, but this was the calm before the storm and the moment that Ianto needed to step in before someone got hurt, possibly Owen.

What had been done to piss the Captain off so spectacularly? It was nothing really, the smallest mistake that Jack had picked up on and blown out of all sense of proportion. How was he to know that Owen had switched the coffee's around so that Ianto had ended up serving the Captain a horrible blend of decaf instant coffee?

As he began to walk up to Jack's office, the Captain himself emerged and with anger radiating from him appeared to be making a beeline for the medic. Ianto just about managed to position himself in front of Jack before the storm hit and he spoke clearly.

"Tempest in a teacup or teapot; a disturbance or uproar about little or nothing."

It seemed to do its job and managed to distract the Captains attention.

"What?" Jack visibly blink a few times and took a moment to register what it was Ianto had said.

"Jack, think about it. Is there really any basis on which you can actually throttle Owen?" When the Captain didn't answer Ianto carried on. "I thought not, so why don't you go back to your office, calm down whilst I make you a proper cup of coffee and I'll _join_ you momentarily."

The speed that the Captain took off barely gave Ianto a glimpse of the grin plastered to his face. The archivist simply shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen to brew Jacks coffee. The man was far too easy to placate.


	4. 4th July The Bay Shines Brightest

**Title:** The Bay Shines Brightest At Night

**Charaters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto,

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** general

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Everyone knows that when Jack needs to go and escape things for a while he heads up to the nearest rooftop but whilst he is up there he sees a certain Welshman in his own 'thinking spot'.

**Warnings:** angsty fluffiness

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

**Word Count: **487

**A/N:** Written in response to **horizonssing**'s Day Four Challenge.

Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday!

_(SITTIN' ON) THE DOCK OF THE BAY  
- written by Otis Redding and Steve Cropper_

_Sittin' in the mornin' sun  
I'll be sittin' when the evenin' come  
Watching the ships roll in  
And then I watch 'em roll away again, yeah_

_I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Ooo, I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

_I left my home in Georgia  
Headed for the 'Frisco bay  
'Cause I've had nothing to live for  
And look like nothin's gonna come my way_

_So I'm just gonna sit on the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Ooo, I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

_Look like nothing's gonna change  
Everything still remains the same  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do  
So I guess I'll remain the same, yes_

_Sittin' here resting my bones  
And this loneliness won't leave me alone  
It's two thousand miles I roamed  
Just to make this dock my home_

_Now, I'm just gonna sit at the dock of the bay  
Watching the tide roll away  
Oooo-wee, sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time_

* * *

Jack stared out across the bay. The sun was beginning to set and they had gained a reprieve from the troubles the rift had spat out at them. He had told Gwen, Owen and Tosh to go home but Ianto had shook his head he had some more archiving work to do. This is why Jack was so shocked when he saw his young archivist, moments after the Captain had ascended to the roof, walking out of the tourist office and heading towards the bay. He watched him sit down, legs dangling over the edge as he slid under the bars a little and he looked out among the rolling waves. The Captain watched for a while but eventually turned and made his way down off the rooftop.

As he approached the younger man, Jack heard the welsh vowels speak out, though Ianto did not turn to face him.

"Hey, Jack."

The words in itself had stunned the Captain, still not having been able to talk the Welshman into using his name during work. Taking a seat beside him, Jack simply watched Ianto for a while before gazing out into the bay. The sn had finally set and the twinkles of the stars could be seen glimmering upon the surface of the calm waters.

"The bay shines brightest at night…"

Jack was startled by the sound of Ianto's voice but he remained silent, hoping that the younger man would feel free to speak and so the Captain waited, just listening, to the sound of the quiet waves as they rolled out to sea.

"After Canary Wharf, I thought my only option for Lisa was to come and get a job here, returning to Cardiff instead of going to Glasgow just made sense, but when I think about it, here is more my home than London ever was. I had nothing left to live for in London, Lisa was already dead, I know that now. There was nothing…"

Ianto took in a deep breath, never drawing his gaze away from the bay.

"I come here a lot you know, you have you rooftops, I have my bay. People sailing away out to sea, starting new adventures, people coming into dock, back to their families. Love, Jack, Love and happiness seem to shine of the water. Anywhere you walk along it there are families laughing and playing, couples just being together. Not once, in the time I've been here, have I seen a single argument out here by the bay. It's like…some kind of magic spell, that allows the bay to sooth all hearts. Can you feel it, Jack?"

Ianto finally turned his gaze to the Captain, his blue eyes still glimmering with the reflection of the stars in the water. Jack simply nodded as he turned to face the Welshman, his Welshman and he slowly drew him in for a tender kiss.

"Yes, yes I do feel it."


	5. 5th July Disappearances

**Title:** Disappearances

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** general

**Spoilers:** S1 and S2

**Summary:** Jack grew worried. It wasn't like he expected the Welshman to be up here all the time when he wasn't needed in the Hub but the sight of that pink tie just lying on the desk gave him a strange sense of foreboding.

**Warnings:** but of angstyness, bit of cute fluffiness

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

**Word Count: **518

**A/N:** Written in response to **horizonssing**'s Day Five Challenge.

i176./albums/w185/theharkness/horizonssing/t0299.jpg

* * *

Jack grew worried. It wasn't like he expected the Welshman to be up here all the time when he wasn't needed in the Hub but the sight of that pink tie just lying on the desk gave him a strange sense of foreboding.

Ianto always picked out his ties so carefully and Jack could remember that the younger man had lovingly allowed this one to flow through his fingers before placing it around his neck. Jack had wondered why he never wore the tie and today was the first day; to say it confused him would be an understatement.

The Captain slowly reached out and picked up the silken material, letting it run through his own fingers. It smelt deliciously of Ianto and Jack grew even more worried.

Keeping the material bunched in his hand, Jack made his way back into the Hub. He looked around his virtually empty Hub and called out to his only other remaining team member.

"Gwen! Have you seen Ianto?"

The dark-haired woman swung her chair out from her desk and walked towards the Captain so as to refrain from shouting to each other. Shouting only served to remind them all of the echoing emptiness left behind in the wake of Owen and Tosh's deaths.

"No Jack, why? Wait, is that his tie?"

Gwen's face screwed up in a frown, worry settling in on her features also. It was not like Ianto to disappear on them, especially without his tie. Carefully removing the pink object from Jack's death grip, Gwen held the material up to examine it. As she did so a small piece of paper fluttered from its end. She slowly opened it up and immediately recognised Ianto's neat handwriting:

Jack,

I'm hoping you find this before you go on a rampage. I haven't gone missing; I just had an errand to run. I left the tie behind for a reason. I once told you I knew of Providence Park and that is where I have gone. After, you talked me into getting back in touch with my family I decided that I should return there, part of my history that I refused to accept was there. Coming from Torchwood London, I was sent there by my family, for they feared that the "terrorist attack" on my workplace had sent me off the rails, especially Lisa's death. The tie may seem insignificant, but it was in fact that very tie that I attempted to end it all with many times in that place and that is why I cannot wear it to visit there.

I'm sorry I never mentioned it but I hope you understand Jack and I will be back shortly.

Yours, Ianto

As Gwen handed over the piece of paper, Jack read it quickly, relief and concern mixing on his features.

"Jack, he's ok, he'll be back soon…"

Jack continued to stare at the paper and Gwen tried again,

"Jack?"

"Yeah I know Gwen,"

Came the Captain's answer at last. He carefully folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket.

"And I'll be here waiting for him…always…"


	6. 6th July Lost But Not Forgotten

Title: Lost but not yet forgotten

**Title:** Lost but not yet forgotten  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Martha, Mickey  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** general  
**Spoilers:** S1 and S2 and Doctor Who Finale Journey's End  
**Summary:** They hadn't forgotten about their fallen comrades but after everything that had happened in the past few days, coupled with the Rift activity, it was clear they couldn't have continued alone.  
**Warnings:** Mentions of Previous character death.  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC  
**Word Count:** 334

**A/N: **Written in response to horizonssing's Day Five Challenge. This actually came to mind when speaking to a friend about the end of Doctor Who and the seemingly new members. I don't think it turned out that good though.

_How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!  
The world forgetting, by the world forgot.  
Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!  
Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd._

- Alexander Pope

Ianto stood at the base of the lift as it began to descend, the Captain aboard along with two others, one being Martha, a friend to Torchwood but the other was yet a stranger. Ianto waited silently as Martha stepped off the lift, she came towards him, enveloping him in a hug but still he remained quiet, eyes fixed upon his Captain. Martha seemed to realise this and glanced back to Jack before going to speak with Gwen.

Jack voice boomed out as he introduced the other man to Torchwood.

"Mickey Smith, welcome to Torchwood Cardiff."

"Wow, it's huge. You compensating for something Captain." The other man, Mickey smirked at Jack.

"You wish Mickey Mouse!" The two began laughing together, like old friends, which as far as Ianto knew, they could well be. Jack continued his introductions, seemingly oblivious to the look he was getting from Ianto.

"Over there, talking to Martha is Gwen Cooper, our police liason…"

"Oi! It's Williams now Jack. Rhys would have you if he heard you calling me Cooper." Gwen's voices drifted over to them.

"Right you are Mrs Williams, Ma'am! And this is Ianto Jones, he's our general support, he archives, gets us everywhere on time, is a damn good shot, mans the tourist office and well, just look at him…"

Jack finally noticed the frown on Ianto's face.

"Hey, Ian, what's up?"

The Welshman's voice is quiet and Jack has to lean forwards slightly to hear his softly accented words.

"Tosh saved us, kept me and Gwen alive and you're replacing her, just like that. I'm guessing he's going to fill Tosh's place, and Martha obvious has Owen's. We should be dead Jack, the two of us, but it was Tosh who saved the day once again. She never said she's completed the time-lock, but she did."

The younger man simply turned away.

"The world may never have known, may forget, may allow her to be replaced, but I, I shall never forget that once more Toshiko Sato saved us all!"


	7. 7th July Rooftops

Title: Burning Solitude

Title: Rooftops

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto,

Rating: K

Genre: Picture

Spoilers: none - I don't think

Summary: A picture because for some reasons I couldn't write

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

Word Count: N/A

* * *

The picture can be found at

i156.photobucket

.com

/albums/t40/RPGPhotos/DaySevenPrompt-Picture.jpg

(you will have to join all the parts together)


	8. 8th July Strawberries and Memories

Title: Strawberries and memories

**Title:** Strawberries and memories

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack (mentions of others and Jack/Ianto)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** general

**Spoilers:** S1 and S2

**Summary:** Everyone knows that Ianto keeps a diary, but what does it actually say?

**Warnings:** angsty fluffiness?

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

**Word Count: **155

**A/N: **I don't really like this, it's very short and I don't think it came out right but what-the-hey. Written for horizonssing's day eight challenge

* * *

There it lay. The sweet red fruit that takes him back to times long ago. A time when saving the world was a daily occurrence. He smiled softly. He had buried that team long ago, but still they all remained in his heart.

He remembered the day in which they all sat around the table and, having finished their Chinese, Gwen pulled out a box of strawberries, a deep red in colour and perfect to eat. A game had stemmed from them, as so often did. Usually performed as a drinking game but adapted to be played at 1pm, someone would state something that they have never done and everyone that had done that thing must take a strawberry and eat it. A simple game, yet one that invariably caused laughter to ring around the Hub for hours afterwards.

A sweet laughter stood out among the rest, a voice which he remembered well. The one person that broke through the barriers that he had erected at the time, sick of loving and losing. Yet he was glad of it, for even though his body lay beneath the Earths surface, He knew that he never lost his young Welshman.


	9. 9th July Burning Solitude

**Title:** Burning Solitude

**Characters/Pairings:** Jack (mentions of Jack/Ianto)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** general

**Spoilers:** none

**Summary:** A dream can be a terrible burden but it can allow you to see that what matters is right here

**Warnings:** angsty fluffiness?

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood and the characters involved are property of the BBC

**Word Count: **194

**A/N: **I finally back in order, I've been slow I know. Bit of depression here but I hope that it turns out ok. Written for horizonssing's day nine challenge

_"I walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer.  
My bank of wild grass is majestic and full of music.  
It is a fire that solitude presses against my lips."_

_- Violette Leduc,  
Mad in Pursuit_

* * *

It was only a dream. A dream which means nothing. He looked to the side, his lovers face relaxed in sleep. A hand ghosts down to touch the side of his face as the dream floods back.

He walks alone, among unending fields. He knows that ahead his love is waiting there with open arms, but how far ahead? How far does he have to travel to find them? The heat is unbearable as the sun shines down, the grass razor sharp as he trudges through it. It is then that he realises that his love is lay at his feet.

Carefully he lowers himself, searching that face for any sign of movement, yet there is none. No pulse, no heartbeat, no life whist he remains full of it, forced to live on. He slowly pushes his own lips against that of his love and he feels them burn, burn in the loneliness that solitude creates.

He feels his lover stir in his sleep and he breathes a sigh of relief. The future may bring the burning solitude. Yet he knows, that right here, his love is waiting, he no longer has to search.


End file.
